An input circuit of a PLC device is provided with a filter for removing noise and preventing malfunctions due to chatter or the like. The input circuit is provided with hardware filters. For example, a circuit arrangement comprising a low pass filter of an integration circuit composed of a resistor a capacitor is generally used and an output thereof is shaped by a Schmitt circuit.
Nevertheless, since a filtering function effected by the conventional hardware filters requires a hardware filter circuit for each signal, the number of parts is increased, the cost of mounting becomes higher, and a larger space must be provided for mounting these parts. Further, the respective circuit elements must be changed to change a time constant of a filter, which is practically impossible after the device has been assembled. This is inconvenient when the PLC devices are installed in various locations where a high level of noise occurs. In addition, a filter having a large time constant must be provided when an input signal has a low speed and a filter having a small time constant must be provided when an input signal has a high speed, but the need to mount filters having a different time constant for each signal on the same printed circuit board or the like complicates the manufacture of a filter hardware.